warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Dewpaw
Dewpaw is a long-haired gray tomRevealed in Faded Boundaries Allegiances with amber eyesRevealed in Dewpaw's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet and soft paw-padsRevealed in Faded Boundaries Chapter 14. History Faded Boundaries :Dewpaw is first seen standing by his mentor alongside his brother, Snowpaw, waiting patiently to learn of the day's agenda. Later on, after the lake floods during the events of the Gathering, Molefoot instructs Silentpaw and Dewpaw to collect branches and brambles in order to reinforce the nursery walls, to which Silentpaw nods, and Dewpaw flicks his tail on her flank, indicating that he is ready to leave. Following the apprentice out of the camp, Silentpaw, after a while, is asked by Dewpaw what the Gathering had been like, followed by the question of if the tree-bridge was actually gone. Silentpaw, however, picks up on the note of low fear in his voice, as if the answer scared him. :After Silentpaw mentions that the tree-bridge was swept away by the flooding lake, Dewpaw wonders curiously how the cats returned, to which Silentpaw declares that they swam. Releasing a mew of surprise, Dewpaw determines that the idea sounds awful. In a low voice, as the two continue collecting necessities, Dewpaw reluctantly asks Silentpaw if she believes there will be another rain: Silentpaw responds that Jayfeather and Millie appear to believe another will occur. Asking if StarClan has mentioned anything to Jayfeather, Dewpaw sighs, after Silentpaw confirms that they have not, that he hopes StarClan says something soon- wondering what the Clans would do if another rainfall happened. :Not long following Silentpaw successfully catching a vole, Dewpaw approvingly purrs, complimenting the catch- he even adds that he would not have managed to catch the scent in the rain. Silentpaw chuckles, and Dewpaw mews softly in agreement, mentioning that the chances of them finding more prey in the woods is unlikely. He adds that the prey is hiding from the rain. The two continue seeking out more brambles. Later on, when Silentpaw returns to camp, she asks Finchkit and his sister, Petalkit, to tell Dewpaw that she will fetch the second load of brambles in a few minutes. After she reaches the outer camp, Dewpaw calls out to her if she is ready to go. :Days later, in the apprentices' den, Dewpaw is seen releasing a low hiss- Silentpaw noting how tempers ran high and that Cloudtail's and Brightheart's kits did not argue often, but were loud when they did- and growling that his sibling's nest should not take up so much space. When Silentpaw proceeds to leave the camp, upon being caught by Ivypool, she complains about Dewpaw arguing with Amberpaw and Snowpaw, to which Ivypool allows Silentpaw to leave camp for a while. After a while, Blazepaw notes that Dewpaw and his siblings are no longer arguing, but ignoring each-other in an icy silence. :In the morning, Blazepaw wakes up, and sees Dewpaw's tail and hind paws twitching in his sleep, while his brother slept next to him. Later on, when Dewpaw sneaks up on Snowpaw and Blazepaw and ends up getting attacked, he is seen being broken away from Snowpaw, a few fox-lengths away. Afterward, Amberpaw sharply tells off Snowpaw, who was licking a spot on his shoulder where Dewpaw nicked him. Dewpaw cheerfully remarks that he and Amberpaw had not even made themselves known. Despite the small slice on his leg, Dewpaw does not appear bothered, and tells Blazepaw apologetically that they were going to sneak up on the two, thinking it would be fun. The apprentices proceed to go hunting. :The apprentices return to a flooding camp. Dewpaw is seen picking up Petalkit, being anxiously watched by Hazeltail. He and Blazepaw follow the evacuating cats, and push their way through the crowd. They begin climbing the rocks, and when Petalkit complains, Dewpaw releases a low, assuring purr. After Blazepaw makes his way to safety, he sees Dewpaw just below, who attempts to find a foothold. However, the young tom fails in his attempt, and ends up slamming against the ground. Brightheart races forward, trying to scent her son in the murky water that had swallowed him, but she realizes that he and Petalkit are both dead. :When Foxleap struggles with Hazeltail to retrieve his kit, Ivypool states that Dewpaw fell on top of the kit, and she cannot be helped. Blazepaw, however, remains dazed, noting how Dewpaw was okay just yesterday. He recalls how they had just played and hunted together- Dewpaw joking like he always did- and how not only moments ago he had been clinging to the rock. Blazepaw thinks about how the whole ordeal feels like a dream. Amberpaw is seen in the hollow, staring at Dewpaw's body with wide eyes as her mother wails in grief. After the Clan arrives to safety, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight retrieve the bodies of the two fallen. :Upon reaching a given destination, the Clan lays the two bodies in the center of a den. After the apprentice ceremonies of Sparkpaw and Lightpaw, the vigils for the two deceased cats begin. Blazepaw thinks about how seeing Dewpaw's typical goofy-cheerful eyes being closed feels wrong, especially seeing him in peace. He thinks silently, hoping Dewpaw sleeps well, runs with warriors of old, and even finds more fat, juicy mice than he could ever eat. :Before dawn, the elders bury Dewpaw, aided by Amberpaw and Blazepaw, because Cloudtail and Brightheart are in too much mourning to help. After Blazepaw wakes up, he feels as if several hours have passed since burial, and goes to Cinderheart, knowing a morning hunt would get his mind off of his friend's death. As the patrols are sorted, Blossomfall is seen staring ahead dully, having been Dewpaw's mentor. Blazepaw goes hunting, trying not to think about the way Dewpaw's body cracked as he hit the rocks. When Blazepaw, however, outbursts his rage about Silentpaw to Jayfeather, he mentions Dewpaw's death. As the apprentice leaves, Jayfeather asks Leafpool to find an herb for Cloudtail and Brightheart, as the young tom's death hit them hardest. Not long after the birth of Dovewing's kits, Amberpaw is noted to appear more alert since the loss of her brother. :Jayfeather encounters Silentpaw in a dream, informing her that Dewpaw and Petalkit had perished in the camp flood. Feeling a great agony, Silentpaw struggles to accept that one of her best friends was gone forever. Silentpaw finally speaks, realizing that if she had been in ThunderClan, Dewpaw might still be alive. When she wakes up, she recalls how Dewpaw had been one of her closest friends. After the hunt, Silentpaw tells Eelpaw of RiverClan that Dewpaw had died. Eelpaw has genuine grief in his tone when he asks to clarify, hanging his head and stating that Dewpaw and him at met at Gatherings, and he seemed like a nice tom. :When Silentpaw comforts Lakekit over the loss of his brother, she considers how her grief for Dewpaw and Petalkit were deep, but she could not imagine that of losing a littermate. Afterward, she rejoices in the fact that she had cats like Eelpaw to help her out, although she missed Dewpaw. Later on, Lionblaze is seen praising Blazepaw, who states that he wanted to help his Clan- despite feeling a familiar twinge of grief thinking about the night Dewpaw died. Blazepaw notes that although the horrible pain of loss had eased over time, and life was getting easier, the agony cropped up every so often. Guessing what his son is thinking about, Lionblaze mentions to Blazepaw that Dewpaw is safe in StarClan, and that he is sure that Dewpaw continues to watch over Blazepaw with as much pride as him. Purring softly, Blazepaw admits that the idea is getting easier. :Later on, when Silentpaw is speaking to Mistystar, she thinks about how she did not quite want to tell the RiverClan leader about Dewpaw's death. Back in ThunderClan, after Tawnypelt dies from her kitting, Snowpaw admits that he can understand why Bramblestar is grieving so much, because Snowpaw had lost Dewpaw. Eventually, Silentpaw starts to return to ThunderClan. However, before she makes her way back, she accepts Darkbreeze's offer to meet by the border every so often- in reflection, she notes how being back in ThunderClan would be great, but the apprentices' den would feel empty for a while because of Dewpaw's lack of presence. :Blazepaw comforts Finchkit, who continues to grieve for his fallen sister. The agony of Dewpaw and Petalkit's deaths hit the apprentice harder than it had in moons. Shortly after, Snowpaw declares that he wishes to earn his warrior name beneath the High Ledge, where Dewpaw would be watching him in the Silverpelt above. Blazepaw nods, knowing that living in ThunderClan's true camp would bring back memories of Dewpaw- seeing all of the places where they had hunted and played, and seeing where his nest had been, would be hard. However, the apprentice acknowledges that life would go forward. The Broken Shadow :Coming Soon Waning Moon :Coming Soon Trail of Ashes :At the StarClan meeting, Dewpaw asks fearfully how the Dark Forest is back, as the Clans defeated them in the Dark Battle. Graystripe and Sandstorm explain to him that they had only driven the Dark Forest cats back, and that they couldn't seal them away forever. Dewpaw looks afraid, but gives an understanding nod. Later, when Redscar says that no one knows how Silentstorm is supposed to save them, Dewpaw pins back his ears, growling and asking if Redscar doubts her and saying that she is one of the strongest warriors and was his best friend. He looks interested when Firestar says a StarClan cat must guide Silentstorm. Before he can speak, the unknown cat offers to guide Silentstorm. Trivia *Dewpaw was led to StarClan by his sister, Whitewing.Revealed in The Broken Shadow Chapter 11 Artist's Notes Charart References Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Faded Boundaries Characters